junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty (Lyra)
Lyra (Kitty in the original English dub) is a cream-colored lioness, with brown bangs and blue eyes. She is the mate of Leo, mother of Lune and Lukio and niece of Specklerex. Appearances Kitty makes her first appearance in episode 7 of 1966 Kimba the White Lion, and is seen in nearly every episode of Leo the Lion, and a frequent character in 1989 "The New Adventures of Kimba". She appears in Jungle Emperor Leo as Leo's wife, and a mother. The only Jungle Emperor related animations she has not appeared in, are Jungle Emperor: the Brave Will Change the Future and The Symphonic Poem. Jungle Emperor (Manga) Lyra is a servant of the pygmy village goddess, Leona. She was sent to search for Panja after he had gone missing from the village. Kimba and Lyra meet each other as teen-aged cubs as he rescues her from being captured by humans. She is wary about Kimba’s past with humans, but soon bond fairly quickly together. She is portrayed as a very supportive friend (and later wife) to Kimba. She gives birth to their two children, Rune and Rukio. Lyra continues to help raise their children until Rune decides to run away from the jungle to the life of humans. A mysterious illness plagues the jungle animals, including Lyra and Rukio. Kimba (Leo) checks on her, but she unfortunately dies fairly quickly. She has a gravestone that Kimba (Leo) visits in her honor. In Kimba the White Lion (1966) Kitty was voiced by Sonia Owens in the original dub, though she was not credited. She says she used to live by the River, before hunters came and killed her parents, and her only relative is her uncle, King Specklerex. (This would actually make her royalty, which would explain her ladylike compusure.) Even in her first appearance, Claw is obviously smitten by her lovely looks, and tries to make her his queen when she gets older when she is on her way to her uncle's mountain. She easily rebuked this idea, and meets Kimba after he saves her. She is obviously deeply in love with him, but will not admit it, and is very disappointed when she has to leave the Jungle. In Leo the Lion - Onward, Leo! This series is a sequel series to the 1996 series: Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor). As an adult, Kitty/Lyra is now Kimba (Leo)’s wife and gives birth to two children. Kitty/Lyra is named, “Leah” in this series. She's involved in different episodes by helping Leo to take care of their children and supporting/aiding Leo in his endeavors as king of Panja’s jungle. During the end of the series in the 25th episode: The Green Plague, Leah catches the mysterious green plague like many other jungle animals and is about to die. Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) manages to give her medicine in time to cure her. This ending from the series is different from the manga and the 1997 film. In Jungle Emperor (The New Adventures of Kimba) (1989) Differently from other series, Laiya is here described as a servant of Leona. She appears early in the series and is often involved in adventures with Leo. She often has trouble telling Kimba (Leo) that she loves him. In Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Kitty appears much as she did in the Onward, Leo series, as Kimba (Leo)'s mate and mother of his cubs. She is called Lyra, however. She shows the same fire she is known for in most adaptions, standing up to the elephant Pagoola as she tries to stop him from going for revenge on humans for Ham Egg's actions, concerned how many would be slain if they let revenge blind them. She is shown to be a caring mother and loving mate. She is seen caring for the animals wounded in the fire and those that catch the sickness which eventually kills her. Gallery Kitty (Lyra)/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Lions Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Protagonists